


Mate

by QueenMissFit



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Exorcised Josh, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Mate

_Oh God, where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? And what's that smell?_

I open my eyes and I gasp in shock and disgust at the sight of multiple corpses on the floor with flesh missing, cracked bones and shredded limbs decorating the wall with splatters of blood. It's disgusting but what's more sick is the crunching of bones as something comes towards me. Once again I gasp in shock at the sight of my friend Josh. It's only then that I understand what's really happened.

"J-Josh, I thought you'd been..."

"Exorcised? I was. Obviously, it hasn't worked so they've decided they're going to appease the spirit," he rolls his eyes, "By feeding it."

"Feeding it?"

"Hence the bodies on the floor."

"B-But why Sam? Why Chris? Your best friends?"

"They sacrificed themselves. They volunteered to help me. The original purpose wasn't to be eaten, it was to fight down certain urges. You know, taking someone to the bone zone," his smile is crooked and easy; the same smile I have seen dozen of times before except he has a sinister scar across one side of his mouth that is covered in blood, I don't know if the blood is from loose stitches or from... eating.

I have no words so I watch him stalk towards me; a hunger in his eyes that makes me feel like prey.

"J-Josh please we can talk about this! I don't want to die!"

"Die?" he sounds genuinely shocked, "Why would I kill you?"

"You killed your best friends!"

"So?"

_So? SO?_

"Sam could have stopped them from doing the prank which killed my sisters but she didn't and Chris... Well, Chris, I feel kind of bad for if it wasn't for the fact he would always ditch me for Ashley."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON FOR MURDER!"

"So there is a reason for murder?"

"NO!"

"Well anyway, I'm not going to eat you... in that way. Have you never guessed why I spent so much time with you?"

"Because we're friends?"

He lunged at me, pressing me against the floor whilst straddling my hips and growling.

_Dear Lord I'm going to die._

"Because you're mine. My mate. And if anyone tries to get between us... I'll eat them too."


End file.
